Cowboys and Kenshin
by Swankpig
Summary: A story about the kenshin gang in texas! r


Hey everyone its swanky here. This is a fic I thought up as I was trying to fall asleep one night and I think its pretty original, or at least I hope its original. So just read and have fun.  
  
CHAPTER 1. The News.  
  
In the little town of El Sol Texas peace reined and all was well. The Sheriff Kenshin Himura had done a mighty fine job of rooting out all of the no good scumbag filth in the town with the assistance of his two deputies Sanosuke Sagara and Yahiko Myojin. And now Sanosuke was on his way to the saloon to get a drink or two and see if he could pick up any news of anything going on that might affect the town. This left Kenshin and Yahiko by themselves at the sheriff's office, and of coarse they were very bored. The last time anything exciting happened was when some crazy guy went streaking and attempted to rob the town bank and that lasted about ten minutes till they had they dude locked up.  
  
Kenshin: "Hey Yahiko I'm gonna go visit Kaoru at the general store, keep an eye on things round here ok?"  
  
Yahiko: "yeah sure thing."  
  
Yahiko sat down dreaming about the girl he'd like to have, I mean come on Kenshin had Kaoru and Sano had Megumi, the doctor of the town, it made him jealous. "Tsubame" That thought kept running through the little boys head over and over again, he had a crush on her every since she started working at the local restaurant, the Akabeko. "Man why'd Kenshin have to leave, Sano's probably not gonna be back for a while, especially if he gets more than a few drinks, and solitaire gets super boring after the second game. I know I should stay here but its not like anything's gonna happen in this dump of a town." And with that Yahiko got up and went to the Akabeko for some food and the chance to see the love of his life, although she was just his friend he wanted her to be more than that.  
  
Meanwhile at the saloon Sano got some whiskey and went over to a table where some of his card-playing friends sat and began to play poker. While he was playing (loosing) he started asking them if they had heard of anything-suspicious happening around that area of Texas. To Sano's surprise they actually had heard of something going on.  
  
Man: "Well supposedly, I heard that there has been a gang of people going around to smaller towns like ours and raiding the places until they can't carry anything else. The last place they raided was Cinto Carray (sorry, I made it up on the spot)"  
  
Sano: "WHAT! Cinto Carray? But that's only 25 miles from here, when did that happen?"  
  
Man: "That was about a week ago"  
  
Sano: "What, but that means they could have been here already, oh man what am I gonna do, I got to go tell Kenshin, thanks guys."  
  
Sano stood up abruptly and left for the sheriff's office. "No ones here, but where did they go? Ok Sano settle down and use your head for once, Kenshins probably at the store "picking up a few goods" and Yahiko's probably scarrfing down food while staring at his new obsession." Sano started by going to the akabeko since it was closer and quickly found Yahiko drooling, and no not over food,  
  
Sano: "Yahiko, snap out of it and get back to the station!"  
  
Yahiko: "But Sa-"  
  
Sano: "No buts!"  
  
Sano was kind of panicking, can you blame him, and he never experienced anything like having your town raided before. After he got Yahiko to go back the office he started towards the general store. In it he found Kenshin flirting with Kaoru as he expected to, but that would have to wait, Kenshin needed to hear the news. So Sano explained the whole situation to the Sheriff, who told Sano to go back to the sheriff's office and wait for him. He than bought a few boxes of bullets for Yahiko, said goodbye to his love and headed toward his workplace.  
  
Kenshin and Sano didn't use guns; there was really no need because of the small size of the town. Kenshin had his reverse blade sword, Sano used his fists but in this case the zanbatou, which was already out of its case, and Yahiko had two six shooters.  
  
They were ready for anything hell could throw their way.  
  
THE END  
Subliminal messag3e: Listen to the smashing pumpkins 


End file.
